RyoSaku Moments
by pRiNceSsofLigHtNeSs
Summary: A Collectable of RyoSaku Moments...R
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Announcement

Hello, ahm…this is my 1st fic in PoT, so please go easy on me. Hope you will like my story. Review please.

It's a RyoSaku Moments Collectable.

**RyoSaku Moments**

Chapter 1: Announcement.

**. o . o .**

The snow started to fall down as Christmas is about to begin. A fourteen years old boy with a cat like eyes was waiting at the Ryuzaki residence.

"This is it." Ryoma pushed the door bell.

_DING DONG!_

Sakuno was rushing to the door to open it. When she opened it, she gasped.

Surprised to see her long time crush. Echizen Ryoma. At her door.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno still in surprised.

"Are you done Ryuzaki?" He asked.

Sakuno just nod. After for a few seconds, she was back to normal.

"Wha-t are y-o-u d-oin-g he-re, R-Ryoma-kun?" She stuttered.

"Fetching you, of course." He smirked.

"But…I di-dn't te-ll …" Before she could finished, Ryoma cut her first.

"If you're done, what are you waiting for. Let's go." He started to leave.

"Matte, Ryoma-kun!" She get her things and bid good bye to her grandmother.

She catch up with Ryoma. Panting.

_Mou, I wonder why Ryoma-kun is doing this?_ Sakuno asked in her thoughts.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun?" She called him.

"Hn."

"Why are you doing this?" She managed not to stutter in front of him. She was glad of it.

"You'll know later." He smirked.

Sakuno was confused by his answer.

Before she could reply to him. She didn't notice they arrived to Seigaku.

"We're here." He said.

"Yeah. Thanks for the walked Ryoma-kun." She smiled.

"Betsuni."

As Ryoma enters the gate…NO ONE WAS SHOUTING LIKE CRAZY.

He smirked again. Perfect.

Sakuno blinked. "I wonder, why everyone is so silent today." She said it too loud for our Prince heard it.

"That's because they are interested to hear my announcement." His smirked got bigger.

"Huh?" She asked confusedly.

Ryoma grab her hand and go to the gym. Of course, EVERYONE followed.

"Ryoma-kun, wh-ere are we g-o-in-g?" Sakuno stuttered again while blushing so hard.

"To the gym."

"But, why?"

"You'll know."

They arrived to the gym. Ryoma open the door and lead Sakuno to the stage where students work hard for it to beautify the stage just for Ryoma Echizen request last Friday.

Sakuno was so shocked while she was being dragged. There's a lot of balloon. Any shapes of balloon like heart, star, circle and many more. There were red roses in the ground. And in the stage were full of red roses.

"Ryoma-kun, why is it…" Before she could continued Ryoma speak.

"Minna, thank you so much for your hard work. I appreciated it. Thank you very much." He smiled.

All the girls melt by his smile.

"And of course, my big announcement to everyone." He said, still holding Sakuno hands.

Ryoma turn his back to make a signal that it's ready to remove the cover.

When the students removed the cover… Everyone was so SHOCKED!!! Especially Sakuno.

It was read : _**"I LOVE YOU SAKUNO RYUZAKI WITH ALL MY HEARTS!"**_

Sakuno can't help but to cry because of the joy she was feeling now.

Ryoma saw it and wiped her tears. "Sshh…stop crying Sakuno." He called her by her first name.

"Ryoma-kun." She hug him tightly.

"Did you love it?" He whisper to her ear.

"Yes."

They broke the hug. Ryoma get the microphone and said something.

"I Echizen Ryoma, announce that Sakuno Ryuzaki will be mine ONLY. ONLY MINE. FOREVER." He smirked.

Sakuno just smile to him. While everyone was crying of joy, while others was crying of heart broken, while others was teasing them, and the Seigaku Regulars were happy for both of them.

"I'm happy they end up together." Fuji smiled.

"Never thought Echizen/Ochibi will do such a thing like this." Momo and Eiji cry of joy.

But they didn't mind them.

"I love you Sakuno." He smile to her.

"I love you too Ryoma-kun." She smile to her.

Ryoma kiss her passionately in front of everyone. And Sakuno response to the kiss.

**. o . o .**

Love it or Hate it? Tell me please…any suggestions are acceptable! Review please. :D


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Kiss

Chapter 2 Sweet Kiss.

**. o . o .**

Sakuno was sitting on a bench with Ryoma. Sakuno was eating chocolates while Ryoma was sort of sleeping.

Ryoma was done practicing with the team and now he wants to spend time with his girlfriend Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Sakuno was enjoying eating her chocolates and Ryoma woke up from his sleep. He stared at her. _It's seem like she didn't notice me._ He thought.

"Hmm...Yummy!" Sakuno murmured.

Sakuno stop eating when she FINALLY noticed that the boy besides her stared at her for the past minutes. She looked up only to meet a cat like eyes.

"What's more important to you, that stupid chocolates or me?" Ryoma asked irritated to see that her girlfriend didn't put her attention to him.

Sakuno blinked. Not once but twice. She smiled.

"Of course, it's you Ryoma-kun. But you know I really loved chocolates and besides you can play tennis with your senpai-tachi. I'll see you tomorrow, okay." She smiled and eats again.

Ryoma was speechless. Sakuno replaced him by a box of chocolates? Nobody replaced him by any other things except for his girlfriend.

"So, you want me not to spend my time with you, just because you're eating stupid chocolates?" He asked angrily.

Sakuno blushed at what he said. "No, of course Ryoma-kun. I won't do that to you. It's just…" She stared at the ground.

"It's just what?" He asked.

She sighed. "I love to eat sweets. And I…my attention will be always in the chocolates whenever I started to eat it." She smiled to him. "Besides no matter what always remember I love you."

He smirked. He pulled her closer to him and captured her lips.

Sakuno was so shocked that a piece of chocolate fell down but never too late to response the kiss and it was passionate

Sakuno allowed Ryoma tongue to roam inside her warm soft mouth. She moaned.

_Now I know why Sakuno wants sweet. I've tasted it now and it's delicious when it came from her mouth._ He thought.

"Ryoma-kun, not here it's public." She blushed but Ryoma ignore her and kiss her. She moaned louder.

But she was now feeling embarrass and she pulled him away.

"Ryoma!" She half shouted and pulled him away.

"What?" He asked annoy that she pull him away.

"It's public." She said blushing.

"So?"

"It's just emba-rra-ss-ing." She stuttered.

"But I loved it especially when I have a chance to taste your mouth." He smirked.

She blushed harder.

"You know if I like to eat sweets I must let you it first." He said.

"But why ?"

"Because it'll be sweeter." He smirked.

She blushed harder again.

Before Sakuno could reply, he kiss her passionately and she response to his kiss with a sweet kiss yet passionate.

**. o . o . o .**

Good or bad please tell me. And I want to thank the people who have spend a little time to read my previous one-shot and to those who reviewed, Thank you very much! And don't forget to leave reviews okay? Comments or suggestions are welcome. See yah! (=


	3. Chapter 3: Bitter or Sweet Answers?

Hi guys, I'm back again. I want to thank those people who find time to read and review the last chapter.

I forgot to disclaimer the last chapter.

I own NOTHING here!

**. o . 0 . o . 0 .**

Chapter 3: Bitter or Sweet Answers?

It was late afternoon when the Seigaku Tennis practiced has ended.

Ryoma was already done changing and was about to go out when.

"Ochibi, do you want to come with us and eat some burger?" Eiji, his childish senpai asked.

"Yeah, Echizen it will be Eiji-senpai treat." Momo grin evilly.

"Wha…?Me???" Eiji whined. "But why me?"

"Because you're our senpai." Echizen said plainly.

"Fine!" Eiji sighed in defeated.

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go!" Momo went ahead followed by Eiji and Ryoma.

Momo and Eiji were walking faster than Ryoma.

When they reached the gate they saw their coach granddaughter Sakuno Ryuzaki.

"Echizen, I guess your girlfriend is waiting for you." Momo smirked.

Sakuno heard them and blushed deeply.

"She is not my GIRLFRIEND!" Ryoma emphasize the word girlfriend.

Sakuno felt her heart ached. And she tried her best not to show that she was hurt. But Eiji noticed it.

"Nya, Ochibi don't you think your too harsh?" Eiji asked.

"No."

"Why you…" Momo almost punch Ryoma but Eiji stop him.

"Don't Momo." He yelled.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan do you want to talk to Ryoma?" Eiji held her hands.

Ryoma glared at their hand. Momo noticed it and smirked. _So, this brat is jealous now, huh?_ He thought.

Sakuno blushed when Eiji held her hand. "Ahm…y-e-ah. If he d-o-n't mi-n-d it." Sakuno stuttered.

"Of course Echizen won't mind. Will be going now and its okay with us if you won't come." Momo smirked.

"Che." Ryoma is now annoyed.

And they were gone.

"Ahm…Ry-o-ma-kun." Sakuno started.

"Hn." Ryoma looked at her.

She gulped. She takes a big breath and stared straight into his eyes.

"I wanted to ask some questions, is it okay with you?" Sakuno successfully didn't stuttered when talking to Ryoma.

Ryoma just raised an eyebrow. "What is it then?"

_This is it._ She thought.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked not even stuttering a word.

"No." He answered harshly. Never thought that this girl has a nerve to ask that kind of question.

She knew he won't say yes, but she continued.

"Do you need me?" She hopes he'll say yes.

"No." He answered straight.

She knew it again.

"Do you like me?" This question is the hardest thing that she could ask to him.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow and said. "No."

_Why is she asking that? _He thought.

She wanted to cry but she holds back her tears. She knew it. He can't like her.

She took a deep breath. And asked him the final question.

"Will you go after me, if I go after this?" She waited for his answer before she let her tears roll down.

"No." He said simple.

Now she knew it. She's hopeless right now. All she could do is to cry in front of him like a stupid fan girl.

"I see, sorry to bother you Ryoma-kun. Goodbye." She bid goodbye and run.

But before she can run away from him, Ryoma took this chance to grab her wrist and hug her back so tightly and whisper something that only she can hear it and no one else.

"You're not pretty, you're beautiful." He said calmly.

She was shocked.

"I don't need you, I want you." He hug her more.

She froze. Is her ears are playing with her?

"I don't like you. I love you." He confessed.

She must be having a dream. This can't be real.

"I won't go after you because I won't let you go." He said sweetly.

Slowly, Ryoma release Sakuno and let her turn around only to meet his cat-like eyes.

"I'm not dreaming , right Ryoma-kun?" She asked not believing his words.

He smirked. "You want a proof that you're not dreaming?"

She nodded.

His smirked got bigger. Then he kiss her passionately and of course Sakuno was shocked but still she response to the kiss.

They stopped when they run out for air.

"Do you believe it now?" He smirked.

She nodded. "I love you too Ryoma-kun." She smile sweetly.

"I know." He kiss her again with more passion.

**. o . 0 . o . 0 .**

Good or bad? Please tell me by clicking the Button "Review". Correct me if I have some spelling and grammar errors. Pleaser review. (=


	4. Chapter 4: Break Up!

Hey! It's me again. Sorry for the late update, kinda busy at school. I want to thank the people who reviewed the last chapters, Thank you very much.

Disclaimer: I don't OWN PoT. (=

**. o . 0 . o . 0 .**

Chapter 4: Break Up!

It was a Friday afternoon and students in the Seigaku already went home except for two people.

And they were Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno. They were still arguing in the school grounds.

"I gave up! I'm breaking up with you Ryoma!" Sakuno said angrily.

"Okay, if that's what you want. I'll go back to my ex then." Ryoma sarcastically said it.

"How sarcastic you are! We're break!" Sakuno said and left.

**W.E.E.K.S L.A.T.E.R**

When Sakuno was about to leave the school Ryoma called her.

"What do you want now?" Sakuno asked, annoyance was written all over in her face.

"I have something to tell you. And it's only you whom I'm going to do this, cause…" Ryoma said looking into her eyes.

"I still love you." Ryoma sincerely said it.

"Hmph! I thought you will go back to your ex." Sakuno said not believing what he said a while ago.

"What do you think I'm doing right now? Can't you see I'm going back to you." Ryoma said and kiss her passionately.

And since Sakuno still loves Ryoma she response to the kiss.

**. o . 0 . o . 0 .**

**T.H.E. E.N.D**

Hope you like it. Please tell me if it's good or not by clicking the button "Review". I'll be waiting for your comments. Any comments will do. And correct me please if I made a spelling and grammar errors. Please review. Thanks for reading. (=


End file.
